Somewhere Only we Know
by justoneday
Summary: Neal and Elena met and found an instant connection. Once he leaves though Elena is left with this hole. He didn't want to leave her and she didn't want him to leave her. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they have to move on?
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**A/N- So here is my new story; a crossover between White Collar and The Vampire Diaries! This is going to focus on Elena and Neal. Damon is going to be extremely jealous but I want to focus on their relationship from friends to something more. Right now Elena isn't dating either Salvatore brother and Stefan left with Klaus. Sarah is not in the picture anymore for Neal because I never really liked her. If you haven't heard of one of the shows then you should really watch them because both are fantastic shows! So here is chapter one **_**'Welcome to Mystic Falls' **_**of my new story **_**'Somewhere Only we Know'**_

Neal was looking at the case file in the back seat of Peter's car. In the front were Peter and Jones. Even though Neal was looking at the case file he noticed the _'Welcome to Mystic Falls' _and he figured that they better talk about the case. Neal wasn't exactly sure why he was here but he could tell that this was a small town… who knows he might find someone to take his find off of Sara.

"So Peter, why exactly am I here? I mean there is no forgery on anything and no art forgery or anything I just don't understand."

"Are you complaining? It might be a good distraction considering everything that has happened with Sara."

Neal looked down and kind of whispered "I don't want to talk about it but yeah that would be a good distraction… thank you Peter."

"Yeah whatever now… there have been six murders in the past two months in and around Mystic Falls. The mayor needs our help. We are meeting her at a local bar that is named _'The Grill' _apparently it is very popular so it might be busy."

The three of them walked into the grill and Neal went straight for the bar. There was a girl with brown hair sitting at the bar. Her hair was straightened and she had her head in her hands. She looked upset. Neal thought maybe he could cheer her up. So ignoring Jones and Peter he walked up to the bar and motioned to the empty seat before talking. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked the girl.

She looked up and Neal noticed that she had been crying; she just nodded and looked down. Neal on the other hand sat down and just looked at her. She noticed that and started laughing. "I am so pathetic… I mean my boyfriend now my ex takes off with his other ex that was in love with both him and his brother at the same time and then she screwed them both over. To top it all off I even considered dating his brother."

"Yeah that sounds pretty messed up," Neal paused then continued, "that doesn't make you pathetic that makes him an idiot. As for considering dating his brother maybe you needed to fill that void you had and since his brother reminded you of him that you wanted to hold on to that part of him."

The girl looked at Neal and smiled; it was a weak smile but a smile nevertheless. "I'm Elena."

"Neal… Caffrey; I'm a consultant with the FBI's white collar crime unit."

"You're with the FBI? Are you here because of the murders?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know how much help I can be… I am only a consultant but I am going to try."

"Well Mystic Falls has been my home for my whole life. It is a pretty small town; hopefully you don't have any problems."

"So are you feeling better? When I first walked in you seemed pretty messed up."

"It has been a hard couple of years that's for sure."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Elena looked at her watch and realized that she had to get home. What she didn't notice was that her friends had come in and had seen Elena with a guy. There was Alaric, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and her brother Jeremy. "I have to get going but since my entire household just got here I am going to be home alone… lucky me." Elena said and ended it with a sigh.

Neal looked at the big group and took it the wrong way. "All of those people live in your house?" He asked her in disbelieve.

Elena let out a laugh that Neal loved. It was so soft and sweet. "No, no, no only two of them do. The taller guy who is bending over the pool table that is Alaric and the guy talking to the darker girl that is my brother Jeremy and talking to him is my best friend Bonnie; The guy now leaning over the pool table is Tyler and the really blonde girl is Caroline my other best friend and then the guy talking to her is the one I told you about. My ex's brother; that is Damon; Alaric and Jeremy are the ones that live with me."

"Wow so much to remember." Neal said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well it was nice to meet you Neal… Caffrey," Elena turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Why don't I come with you? We can talk… if you want."

Elena smiled at the gesture. "That sounds great." When the two of them left the Grill they got stares from Peter and Jones, a jealous Caroline, a curious Bonnie and a fuming Damon.

Once they got back to Elena's house they sat down and started talking.

"So tell me about yourself," Elena said to Neal. He looked down unsure of what to say next.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked him.

Neal looked into her eyes and told her the truth. "You should probably know the truth about me… the reason why I am not a full FBI agent and just a consultant is because… I am a con man and I escaped prison with four months left on a four year sentence."

To Neal's surprise Elena didn't seem scared by it. "I have seen and heard worse."

"So you aren't scared or something?"

"As long as you are not a serial killer then no I am not."

"I am not a serial killer." Neal stated making his point clear.

"Then I have no reason to be scared."

After they got that out of the way they just talked. Elena told him about her parents and how aunt Jenna died and it turned out that her uncle John was actually her dad. How she knows Stefan and Damon and how he left town. She didn't get into the specifics, obviously but she told him most of it. Elena talked about her friendship with Bonnie and Caroline and her relationship she had with Matt before her parents died.

Neal on the other hand talked about Mozzie and talked about the deal he made with the FBI and Kate and how screwed up her was for a very long time about her. He told her about Alex and how much of a great friend she was. Then he talked about Sara and how things just didn't work out in the long run and how it hurt him but he knew that he was going to get through it. He told her about his love/hate relationship with Peter. By the time both of them were done… it had felt like that had known each other their whole life.

Before they knew what was happening Elena was leaning in to Neal and Neal was leaning into Elena. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and he placed his hand on the lower part of their back they were just about to kiss when Jeremy's voice rang through the house.

"Elena! We're home!" He yelled as he walked into the living room. Neal and Elena had pulled apart as soon as they heard the door open. Jeremy saw Neal and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh… sorry," Jeremy slowly dragged out and Alaric and Damon appeared behind him. Damon looked between Neal and Elena and it was obvious that he did_ not_ look happy.

**A/N- So there is chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Anyways I am going on vacation soon and I will not be able to update until at least next Saturday but no worries I will be writing so you will probably see one or two more chapters when I get back! I am super busy in August so I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try as soon as possible to! Read and Review and tell me if you want me to continue with the story! Anyways, until next time… :) **


	2. Figuring Things Out

**A/N- Thank you for the support I got on this story! I am glad that you like it so far :) So I am going to try and make this chapter a little longer than the others because I already know how I want to plan out the next few chapters. I am sorry to say that Alex and Sara from White Collar will be making a couple appearances and it is going to not make Elena happy. Anyways here is chapter 2 **_**'Figuring Things Out'**_

"Uh hey Jeremy I didn't know you would be back so soon, I was just…" Elena trailed out while she was looking between Alaric, Jeremy and Damon. She was worried because it looked like Damon had wanted to chew Neal's head off and Elena didn't want that to happen.

"Don't worry about it and yeah Tyler had to leave to help his mom with something, Caroline went to see her mom and Bonnie said she was getting really tired so we took her home and then came here… and this is?" Jeremy asked, gesturing to Neal.

Before Elena could answer Neal stood up and walked over the Jeremy and stuck his hand out. "Neal Caffrey, I work with the FBI's white collar crime unit in New York."

"Jeremy Gilbert, I am Elena's little brother," Jeremy took the man's hand and shook it.

"Alaric Saltzman," Alaric did the same thing that Jeremy did and nudged Damon to tell him to stop glaring and be nice for Elena's sake.

"Damon Salvatore," he shook Neal's hand but still kept his glare.

"Well I had better get going. Peter and Jones are probably wondering where I am. Heck I don't even know where I am staying. Peter never told me." Neal said, chuckling.

"I will walk you out." Elena swiftly walked past Damon not before giving him a glare to match his glare.

Once they were outside they looked at each other and started laughing. That was a close call and they both knew it.

"I am sorry about Damon he is a bit…" Elena trailed off wondering how to describe Damon knowing that he was listening to every word she said.

"Different?" Neal offered and Elena nodded her head in agreement.

"So…" Elena started moving closer to Neal. Safe to say that she really did want to kiss him and if Jeremy, Alaric and Damon hadn't walked in when they did then her and Neal probably would be in a make-out session right about now… or she had hopped at least, "how long are you staying?"

Neal smiled and knew he always had a way with the ladies and Elena looked to be no exception. "Peter told me only about a week. They just want him to look at the bodies and see if they missed anything so…" he finished and moved closer to Elena.

Once they got so close that their bodies were touching they repeated the same movements that were happening on the couch inside the house and this time they actually kissed. It started slow but the speed increased and Elena took both hands and put them in Neal's hair attempting to pull him closer if that was even possible. Neal then wrapped both of his arms around her waist finding her bare skin and moving his hands up underneath her shirt at her back. Things were heating up pretty quickly and Elena now had both of her legs wrapped around Neal's waist. Everything was going great in both of their minds but then they both had to break apart for air.

Elena's legs were still wrapped securely around Neal's waist and his hands were still under her shirt; they leaned in and their foreheads were touching as they both were trying to catch their breaths.

Elena was the first one to break the silence. "That…was…amazing,"

Neal nodded his head in agreement. "I should really get going though,"

Elena got a confused look on her face so she released her hands from Neal's hair and let her legs fall to the ground and stepped back. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me right now? No you didn't do anything wrong but remember how I told you about my tracking anklet I have to wear?"

"Yeah that is so the FBI can monitor you so that you don't run away."

"Yeah well they had to take it off for this trip so if I don't get back to Peter…"

"He's going to think you ran away." Elena finished for him.

"Yeah… if it is any consolation; you were perfect."

Elena smiled and was about to kiss him again but Neal's phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his coat pocket and saw that it was Peter for like the 20th time.

"Shit… it's Peter. I need a damn good excuse for not being back."

Elena thought for a moment while Neal was staring at the phone, suddenly she got an idea. "Give me the phone,"

"What?"

"Give me the phone," Elena repeated. Neal gave her the phone and Neal put it on speaker for her so that he could hear what she was saying.

"Neal's phone," Elena said smiling.

"_Yeah this is Peter Burke… is Neal there?"_

"Sorry he is a little busy… he is actually just getting out of the shower," Neal tried to hide his laughter… he couldn't believe that Elena was doing this. She didn't seem like the kind of girl.

"_Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt your night," _Peter said stuttering bit which made Neal try not to laugh even more.

"Well here he is for you," Elena said and handed the phone to Neal.

"Peter, what's up?" Neal asked still looking at Elena, the phone still on speaker.

"_The girl is?" _Peter asked.

"A friend… the girl at the bar," Neal replied.

"_She's hot!" _Neal heard Jones said in the background. Elena giggled when she heard that.

Neal was still eyeing Elena; he looked her in the eyes when he said this. "Yeah she is pretty amazing,"

Elena mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"_Well I guess I have some bad news then…"_

Neal frowned unsure what to say, "Is everything ok?"

"_You do realize you have been gone for almost 4 hours right?"_

"No I didn't know that… sorry."

"_Well the corners office was ready so me and Jones went and took a look at the bodies. They were clearly animal attacks. Neal I don't know how to tell you this… we are leaving tonight."_

When Elena heard this; her lip started quivering and she looked down avoiding Neal's eye contact.

"Peter do we have to leave tonight?" Neal questioned.

"_Yeah we do. Diane has another case for us. People from China came over saying that a very expensive painting has been stolen. We need to find it so yes Neal we have to go back tonight. Listen just give me the address you are at and then me and Jones will come and get you."_

So Neal gave Peter Elena's address. He saw Elena curled up in a ball on the porch swing and came over and sat beside her and then wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok Elena?"

She sniffled and whispered a 'no," after a moment she continued a little louder. "I know we only met tonight but it's just what I told you on the couch, I would have never told a stranger. You are different. It feels…"

"It feels right doesn't it?" Neal asked.

Elena nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah… it feels right."

"I am so sorry that I have to leave tonight,"

"It isn't your fault," was all Elena said. She couldn't say anything else because a black SUV pulled up. Neal looked over and sighed, indicating that this was his ride. They got up from their positions and exchange phone numbers so they could keep in touch. Neal pulled Elena into a hug and then kissed her.

"I am going to miss you Neal," She said, sniffling past tears that threatened to overflow.

"I'm going to miss you too Elena," without another word he walked to the car and got in looking down the whole time. He didn't want to see her face when Peter drove away.

Elena couldn't believe she was this emotional over a guy she just met. She slowly found herself dropping down to the floor but she never made it there because Damon scooped her up and took her to her bedroom.

"Are you going to be ok Elena?" Damon asked, quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, completely ignoring what Damon had said.

"Anything," was his response.

"Can you compel me to fall asleep? I don't think I would be able to sleep."

"Elena…" Damon began but she interrupted him.

"Please Damon! I know you would never compel me unless I asked so just please." Elena was practically begging and Damon didn't know how he could say no to it.

"Of course; take off your necklace." Elena did as she was told and Damon looked into her eyes.

"You will go to sleep," he started.

"I will go to sleep," Elena repeated.

"And you won't wake up unless I wake you up or your phone wakes you up."

"And I won't wake up unless you or my phone wakes me up." Elena repeated then fell onto her pillows asleep.

Damon just stared at her while she was sleeping. He knew that he would not wake her unless it was something important. He looked through her contacts on her phone and came across Neal's number. She looked happy when she was with him. He also heard their whole conversation on the porch. He could not be the one to get in the way of Elena's happiness. He knew that if she was happy and that she forgot about his brother that is all he could ask of her. But this guy, Neal, was leaving for to go back to New York. Hopefully this doesn't throw Elena off the deep end. She had survived the sacrifice so he most definitely could not lose her now. With one last glance at Elena, Damon set her phone down on the end table and left through the window.

(Peter driving down the road, the same time Elena's bedroom scene takes place…)

"Are you going to be quiet this whole time Neal?" Peter asked.

"I was planning on it Peter. This is your fault anyway." Neal stated.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and looked through the rearview mirror to look at Neal for a second. "How is this my fault?"

"Well if I had never came with you then I would have never met Elena and none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry Neal but I thought it might help."

"It did for awhile… until I had to leave."

"Well Neal…" Peter began but he never got to finish… some idiot driver drove through a red light… and smashed right into Neal's door. Neal saw Peter and Jones, they looked ok but before he could say anything; everything went black.

…

Elena woke up and looked at the clock that blinked 2 am. Why was she awake now? Then she heard her phone going off and looked at the caller ID. It was Neal. She smiled to herself but then instantly frowned, why would he be calling her at 2 in the morning?

"Hello?" Elena answered, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Is this Elena Gilbert?" a man asked that was clearly not Neal's voice.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" Elena asked, growing worried.

"I'm Peter Burke a… friend of Neal's."

"Yes Neal has told me about you. Is everything alright? Where's Neal?"

"Miss. Gilbert…" Peter began but was interrupted by Elena who still didn't know what was going on.

"Please call me Elena." She stated.

"Ok Elena… as I was saying something has happened to Neal."

Elena's eyes started to well up with tears. "What happened?" she asked and her voice cracked.

"There has been a car accident… I need you to get to Mystic Falls hospital in the morning or as soon as possible. Neal is… he isn't doing good."

"He's going to be ok though right?"

"Just get down here as soon as you can."

Elena hung up the phone and ran down stairs not caring that she was in a blue tank top and her blue plaid pajama shorts. She left a quick note for Jeremy and Alaric, grabbed her keys and her phone, put on some shoes and ran out the front door.

…

Elena ran through the hospital doors not really sure where to go. She saw Peter who was with a group of other people. She only knew it was him because Neal showed him a picture of him and Peter once.

"Peter!" she yelled while running towards the group.

"Elena?" he asked to make sure it was the right girl.

Elena quickly nodded her head. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery. We will know more once he is out."

Elena sunk down in one of the hospital chairs and buried her head in her hands.

There was five girls there, Peter, Jones and two other guys.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked quietly.

"Someone ran a red light and smashed into his and Jones door." Peter answered gesturing to Jones.

Elena looked up and walked over to Jones. "Are you ok?"

Jones nodded. "I just have a little concussion and some bruises and a sprained ankle. Are you ok?"

"Not really but I will survive." Elena responded.

Jones gave her a small smile and then pulled her into a hug. They quietly sat down and she cried while Jones' arm was wrapped around her. They all were waiting for news. Elena tried to sleep but she couldn't, not while Neal was lying on an operating table and she was unsure if he was even going to live.

**A/N- I hope everyone liked that chapter! I was going to wait for Neal to go back to New York but I had this idea of having a car accident and I could not get it out of my head so I decided to try it out! Tell me what you think. When do you think Neal should wake up? Who do you think the people were that came to the hospital? How will they react when they find out who the Elena is? I will tell you that one of the girls will not be happy to see Elena and Elena will not be happy to see her! Any guesses? Anyways Read and Review to tell me what you think! Until next time… :) **


	3. For the Best

**A/N- Wow! I am so sorry that it has taken this long for an update! School has been so hectic and this is the first night that I do not have homework! Again I am so sorry! Now here is chapter 3 **_**'For the Best'**_

After what seemed like forever but in reality it was only four hours a doctor came out in blue scrubs. "Neal Caffrey?"

Everybody in the waiting room stood up. "Well he seems like a popular guy. Neal had a broken rib, a partially collapsed lung that we were able to repair, his arm is broken and he has a concussion."

Elena was the first one to speak up. "Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor looked at Elena and questioned. "You are related to the patient how?"

Elena didn't know what to say so Peter spoke up. "This is Neal's girlfriend."

"Oh ok well to answer your question he should make a full recovery. He is unconscious right now so he is only allowed one visitor at a time. I will come back and give everyone an update later." Once the doctor said that he turned around and left the waiting room.

Peter turned to Elena and spoke up. "I think you should go and see him first,"

Elena starting shaking her head. "I don't want to intrude."

"Elena if Neal wakes up he is going to want to see you trust me. He was moping in the whole car ride talking about how he wishes that he could have stayed a couple extra days… now go see him."

Elena went with the nurse who showed her Neal's room. When she saw the sight of him lying in the hospital bed she felt like her heart stopped for a second. Elena quickly went and sat down on the seat next to Neal's bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"You know I came to the grill last night because I wanted to forget. I have had so many screw ups in my life that I just wanted it all to be over. Then this guy came in and for a moment; for a split second I just wanted to be with you. Then as I got to know you I realized I wanted you in my life. I don't want you to die Neal. You are not supposed to die. This isn't fair," Elena started sobbing and put her head down on the bed. She was startled when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Elena quickly dried her eyes and looked up at the person. It was a white male who had glasses and to Elena he looked kind of funny.

"Sorry, I can leave if you want," Elena said while getting up.

"No don't worry about it. I'm Mozzie," He stuck his hand out and Elena shook it.

"Ah the famous Mozzie. Neal told me a lot about you."

"Well that's good… and you are?" Mozzie questioned.

"I'm Elena,"

"Well Neal must be very fond of you because Peter let you come in here first."

"Thank you Mozzie. You seem like a really good guy." Elena said with a smiled.

"I see you two have met," Neal slowly said from his hospital bed.

Elena's head whipped around and she saw Neal's eyes open and he was looking at her. Her eyes immediately started to well up and he gestured for her to come to him. She quickly sat down beside him as Mozzie went to go get the doctor.

"Hi," Neal said and smiled weakly.

Elena chocked back tears and let out a small laugh. "Hi,"

They just sat there staring at each other when the door opened and the doctor along with everyone in the waiting room walked into Neal's room.

The doctor looked at Neal's chart and then back to Neal and started smiling. "Well Mr. Caffrey it seems that you are going to be ok. Your vitals are looking good; we are going to keep you for the next couple days just to make sure that everything is going as we would like it to go and then you should be able to go home."

Elena was standing by the wall and was about to go over and hug Neal when a girl rushed up and hugged him. Elena looked hurt so she silently slipped out of the room but not before Jones noticed and he went after her.

"Elena!" He yelled after her. She turned around keeping her head down trying to make the tears stop before Jones could see them. But it was too late he already saw them.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Not really…was that his girlfriend?" Elena asked quietly.

Jones started to shake his head before he spoke. "No that's Sara and then the other girl was Alex."

"Well I should probably go… looks like he a little busy."

She was about to walk away but Peter came out looking for Elena. "Elena there you are! Neal wants to see you."

_A few minutes earlier, same time as Jones' and Elena's conversation_

Neal as shocked to say the least when Sara wrapped her arms around him; he gently unlocked her arms from him and looked for the one person he wanted to talk to; Elena but she wasn't in the room. He scrunched his eyebrows together. She was here just a minute ago or did he just imagine all of that? Neal's eyebrows shot up when he realized what happened. She saw Sara run up to him and hug him. Oh no! No, no, no! This could not be happening. The doctor was still in the room when his heart monitor kept rising.

Peter was the first one to speak up. "Neal! Are you ok? Tell me what is wrong!"

Neal could only say one thing as the doctor checked his heart monitor. "Where's Elena?"

"I think I saw her leave; she seemed upset. She kept her head down but I know it was her. Jones went after her." Before Neal could say something Peter offered to go get her. Neal only nodded and everyone left.

Neal just sat in his hospital waiting for Elena to come in. After a minute Elena walked to through the door and it was evident to Neal that she had been crying. Even if she had only been crying a little bit he still noticed. Elena just stood at the doorway, her arms crossed and she didn't make eye contact with him. Neal felt instantly bad and felt he had to explain himself to Elena.

"Elena listen about Sara…" Neal trailed off but Elena interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand; you still love her don't you?" She asked.

Neal looked very surprised by this. "What! No I don't I really care about you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Sara means nothing to me not anymore."

"But you're leaving for New York and she is just always going to be…there and I don't want to worry about things. Don't get me wrong I trust you so much Neal… I just don't want to be the obnoxious girlfriend. You deserve someone that you can see everyday. You deserve someone other then me." Elena said looking down trying to blink back tears but failing miserably.

Neal just looked at her; trying to figure out what to do and what to say. All he could do was stare at the girl he had just met not even twenty four hours ago. He wanted her already; he didn't want Sara, he didn't want Alex; all he wanted was Elena and here she was basically breaking up with Elena.

"Elena don't do this," He whispered. They finally made eye contact and Elena walked towards his bed without saying a word. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Neal's. Once she pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each other and Elena finally broke the silence. "Trust me Neal…it's for the best."

Neal didn't have the chance to respond because Elena left the room and ran out the hospital without looking back. She thought that was probably the worst mistake of her life but she had to do it. There was no other way.

**A/N- I know! I know! This was a hard chapter for me to write because I thought it was really sad. Don't worry they will see each other again. I was thinking about doing a small time jump. I was thinking about a month; maybe a month and a half? And then do some flashbacks? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave me a review! They totally make my day! Until next time… :) **


	4. New York, Hearts and Pain

**A/N- I know it has been awhile but in my defense my life has been **_**so **_**hectic that I have not had time to do anything! I am in the musical at school; I am re-doing my whole room. I have school work, friends and guys to deal with. There has been just to much going on and I am under a lot of stress so I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. Please understand I will try and work on faster and efficient updates and **_**longer **_**updates too. Anyways here is chapter 4 **_**'New York, Hearts and Pain'**_

Over the next few days after Neal left Mystic Falls and Elena basically broke up with him she was a huge mess. She ate, went to school, did her homework, and went to bed. Of course Elena talked to Caroline and Bonnie but she just felt so damn _miserable _that Elena didn't want to do anything.

Finally she thought enough was enough. Of course she missed Neal like crazy and she was thinking that she even fell in love with him but it just wouldn't work. He was in New York and here Elena was stuck in Mystic Falls. Elena put a smile on her face and had fun. Not _too _much fun but enough that her friends believed that she was all better. The truth was Elena wasn't ok. Here she was trying to ignore the ache she felt in her heart. Neal did call her and text her and she wanted to answer so badly. Say that she was in love with him and that this long distance thing was going to work but she just couldn't because in her heart, she knew that it wouldn't work. Sighing Elena picked up her diary and decided that a diary entry was in order.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think about Neal all the time. It is like as soon as I met him I knew we were meant to be. Like whatever I had with Stefan was nothing. I want nothing more then to go to New York and tell him that I love him and everything will be ok with us. I know I can't because truth be told I'm scared that I am going to get my heart broken. When Stefan left with Klaus I was lost and broken. Damon tried he really did. He looked for Stefan and looked but it was like Stefan just went off the grid. I was upset but then there I was sitting at the Grill one night and Neal walked in. Everything changed. It was like what Damon tried to accomplish Neal did in one night. Then it was shattered again and I was back to the broken girl._

_Damon has been trying to make me feel better but once again he can't because he doesn't know the pain that I am feeling. It is terrible. Like all of the happy times I have had means nothing because Neal isn't here to be with me. I know that is selfish to say because I am the one who sent him away. I couldn't help it though. I didn't want to be the girlfriend who checked up on her boyfriend who worked with beautiful co-workers. I didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend. _

_So here I am three weeks after Neal left and I am ignoring every text and call he sends my way. I read the texts and they all bring tears to my eyes. He is so sweet when he wants to be and I want to just tell him that we can make this work. I want to say that everything will be ok and that I am going to apply to NYU and that we can be together. Who am I kidding though how would that work? I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just talk to Neal… no that would be too hard. I will try and forget about him. That is all I can do right now._

_Elena_

Elena read over her diary entry and shook her head reassuring herself that this was the right thing to do. Somewhere down the line Neal would thank her for walking away.

One month later and Elena still wasn't feeling much better. One month later and she was still ignoring Neal's phone calls or text messages. Elena felt that she couldn't deal with him right now. The pain she felt when she walked away from Neal was still there. Elena remembered the look on his face. It was a mixture of pain, anger; sadness, worry; confusion and whole lot other emotions. No matter how much Elena tried not to think about Neal that was all she thought about. His laugh, his smile, his lips on hers…everything. Elena tried, she really did; she wanted to put a smile on her face and act like everything was ok even when it wasn't. Finally Elena couldn't do it anymore. The smile she plastered on her face felt like it was stuck on there and all Elena could do was get rid of it.

So now she cried and cried and cried; Elena would lay in her bed upset and feeling so depressed. This had been going on for about a week. She didn't care that she hadn't had a shower and six days or that her room was such a mess. All she cared about was lying in bed and not caring who saw her because even to herself Elena admitted it, she. Looked. _Awful. _

Finally Caroline and Bonnie had had enough. They were tired of seeing her waste away. Caroline knew that Damon had tried; I mean he really tried to make her feel better. Elena's two best friends pulled open the curtains of Elena's room letting light finally in.

"Uhhhhh turn it off! Turn the light off!" Elena yelled as the light streamed into her room revealing the mess that was in her room. It smelt and it was dirty and Elena looked awful.

Caroline looked around the room and huffed as Bonnie started cleaning up the room attempting to make it look better.

"Elena listen if you had of been a decent friend for the past seven days then you would know that I bought tickets for the three of us go to New York and see Lifehouse live! Come on Elena it is Lifehouse! And before you ask Jenna is fine with it. She said that you need to have some fun time with your friends and frankly me and Bonnie both agree. So you can not disagree with us because you have two hours to pack and get ready and we are leaving in two hours whether you are ready or not."

Elena sighed knowing that her friends will never give up on her. So as Caroline and Bonnie left the room Elena finally got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and greasy and she was also wearing the same clothes she had on seven days ago. Forcing herself away from the mirror Elena went and got ready for a nice long shower. About twenty minutes later she figured that she better get out before she used up all of the hot water. Getting out of the shower Elena put on some comfy clothes that still made her look good. She decided on no makeup because she just didn't feel like it. Once Elena put her hair up in a high ponytail she decided that she better collect all of her laundry along with her sheets and comforter since they also looked awful.

As the laundry was going Elena was cleaning her room and by the time her room actually looked nice and all of her laundry was done and she was packed Caroline and Bonnie showed up and they were off to New York. Then Elena thought about it and realization hit her like a bullet. She gulped before talking.

"Caroline… did you say we were going to New York?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Caroline looked at her before turning her head back to the road. "Maybe…"

"Care come on! You know I can't go to New York! What if I run into him?"

"Please Elena New York is huge there is like a one and a million shot of seeing him! Don't you worry we are going to keep you so busy that you will not have time to see run into Neal…everything will work out I promise" Caroline said looking into the rearview mirror smiling reassuringly to her.

One of the three girls favourite Lifehouse songs came on and the girl's started singing. _**"Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way and I'm feeling, feeling, I'm feeling this way cause your halfway in but don't take to long cause I'm halfway gone, halfway gone…"**_

Elena stopped singing when she felt her phone vibrate. She opened her phone and saw that there was a text from Neal. Figuring that she might run into him Elena opened her phone and read the text.

_You know you are going to have to talk to me sometime! Come on Elena it has been about two months now and I miss you like crazy…please we can work this out! -Neal_

Elena sighed and she figured that she should type him back…she owed him that much.

_Neal I am not ready for this…confrontation or whatever you want to talk about. I just, just give me some time. –Elena_

_Ok I guess that I could give you some space…I miss you –Neal _

That was the end of their conversation. In no time Caroline was pulling up to the hotel they were staying at. The girls had a nice hotel with different rooms for each of them. Apparently Caroline and Bonnie had been planning this for months and were going to surprise Elena so they had saved up a lot of money.

Once Elena got unpacked and finally settled down there was a knock on her door and Caroline and Bonnie came bouncing in and when Elena tried to shrug them off they pulled her up and said that they were going to go shopping. Elena reluctantly agreed and the three girls piled into the elevator. Nobody said a word and Elena wished she was sleeping right now in that oh so comfy bed. Now she really wished she hadn't left her hotel room because once the elevator doors opened there standing in front of her waiting for the elevator was… the one and only Neal Caffrey.

Elena took a moment to look at him. He had no hat on, no tie on, he looked like hell, his hair was messed up and he had dark circles under his eyes. Caroline, sensing that Elena wanted to leave started pulling her towards the entrance but Elena stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Neal yell for her. Caroline whispered something to Elena and pulled Bonnie outside.

Neal cautiously walked over to Elena unsure of what to say or do. There was a silence between them and they just looked at each other. Stared into each other's eyes and got lost in each other. Finally Elena broke the silence.

"You look like hell," She commented.

"You don't look so good either," Neal said back.

Elena looked down and then back up to his face. "It has been… a tough couple of months."

Neal stared at the ground before talking again. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to New York?"

"Neal you have to understand that I really care about you. I found out that you were in the hospital and I lost it. My biggest fear was loosing you and I couldn't stand the thought. I found out that you were going to be ok and that made me so happy knowing that I could at least spend some time with you. Then I saw Sara running up to you and that made me upset. I was upset because I thought you were still in love with her. I was scared that since she was older and more mature that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran; I ran like hell in order not to get hurt and get my heartbroken. I couldn't handle that because after my parents died it was like I was stuck in a hole that I could not get out of. Then Stefan came along and everything seemed perfect because we were this blissful couple. Then he left and that hole was there again. Do you see a recurring pattern there Neal? Everyone leaves on me and I just couldn't stand the thought of loosing you too. Somewhere along the way… I found out I was in love with you."

Neal stood there shocked at what Elena had said. Here was this amazing girl and she was _in love _with him. Elena took his silence as a sign that he didn't feel the same way so she just turned around and walked away. Neal couldn't go after her because Peter had come to tell him that they had to get going on the case.

Elena walked all the way to the bank because before she could even think about finding an outfit for the concert she had to have at least some money. Elena was just getting the money out of the bank when she heard gun shots ring out.

"Everyone on the ground NOW! If I see anyone with cell phones… you're dead so toss them over!" One man yelled.

There were five men all with black on and masks with guns. Elena couldn't believe this was happening. Now she _really _wished she had of stayed in the hotel room when she got here.

**A/N- So how was that chapter? I hope it was ok and once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I am thinking that this story is going to be about 10 chapters with maybe an epilogue or something like that? Anyways please review and hopefully I can update sooner. I love all of my reviewers just don't be mad at me! Tell me what you thought! Until next time… :) **


	5. Together

**A/N- I don't want to keep this long so I just want to say that I am done with my musical. There will be more frequent updates I promise! Once school is out for winter break's I will try and spend a lot of time writing but we don't get out until the 23****rd**** of December which sucks but oh well! Remember to Read and Review please! Anyways here is chapter 5 **_**"Together"**_

Elena was lying face down while three of the robbers took the manager away to collect the money. She had convinced the robbers that she didn't have a cell phone. Elena quietly took her cell out, made sure it was on silent and sent an S.O.S sign.

~In the hotel~

"So the suspects like to rob big priced places; art gallery's, jewelry stores and banks most often." Peter said to Neal who was still staring off into space.

"Neal? Neal? NEAL!" Peter yelled finally getting Neal's attention.

"Peter I'm sorry but look…" Neal started but he never got to finish what he was saying because his cell was going off. Peter, Jones and Sara were staring at Neal as he read the text. He opened his phone and was happy to see that it was from Elena opening it up his face quickly turned into a frown.

_HELP!- Elena_

Neal's face went pale white and he thought he was going to choke. He suddenly heard sirens in the distance and looked outside to see that nobody was getting into the bank and that there were already police cars surrounding it. Peter walked up behind Neal after he would not answer any questions that Jones, Sara or himself were asking Neal. Peter gently touched Neal's shoulder and the younger man jumped back in fear. He spun around and took a deep breath and Peter could clearly see the tears in Neal's eyes that were threatening to overflow. Jones and Sara were looking at Neal really worried. In all they had known Neal not one of the three of them has ever seen Neal cry. Peter has come close after the whole Kate incident but he never once shed a tear not that Peter knew of. So why was he crying now or at least almost crying?

"Neal… what's wrong?" Peter asked worried.

"Elena… she's… she's in that bank." Neal said and that is when the tears started to fall. He finally accepted the truth that the girl he loves is inside that bank and there is nothing he can do about it… or _maybe _there is something he could do about it.

Neal started crossing the street with Jones, Sara and Peter trailing right behind him. Neal had never been so scared in his life as he walked up to the officer that was obviously in charge.

"I need to get in there," Neal said getting straight to the point.

"We have 15 hostages in there with 5 other men, listen I don't know who are but I am not going to risk having another hostage in there." The officer said before turning his back to Neal.

"We're getting a call in!" yelled one of the officers and the officer ran over to the officer followed by Neal and the others.

~inside the bank 10 minutes earlier~

"Well, well look what we he here," said one of the robbers when he caught Elena with her cell phone.

"I…I…I'm sorry," Elena stuttered out.

"You know this is kind of perfect we have you using your cell phone and not only that but you are Neal Caffrey's girlfriend."

Elena's eyes bulged when she heard Neal's name. "What do you know about Neal?"

"Let's just say that Neal and I never really got a long. Listen I saw you guys in the hotel and you guys looked… cozy. I got jealous… he stole my girlfriend from me so I should steal his… only fair don't you think?"

He took out a cell phone that was obviously disposable and dialed a number and waited.

~outside the bank~

The phone was ringing and everyone was waiting for the officer to answer.

"Officer Martin here,"

"_I need to talk to Neal Caffrey I know you're there Caffrey,"_

Officer Martin looked over at Neal and when he nodded his head the officer told him to answer.

"Neal Caffrey,"

"_Well Mr. Caffrey so nice to hear from you again, now let me tell he I have your girlfriend by my side with a gun to her head and I sort of want to put a bullet in her head so tell me why I shouldn't. Tell me why I shouldn't steal your girlfriend's life when you stole my girlfriend from me. I don't know why I should spare dear Elena's life. I mean I know she is beautiful and she is… feisty. I like a girl who can hold her own even in tough situations," he ended with a chuckle._

Neal was shaking with fury. How _dare _he say that about Elena? Oh my gosh Neal thought. That was Michael. Michael from prison who went there because he and his girlfriend killed 4 people. His girl jumped Neal and started kissing him when Michael found them. And now he has Elena. This could not get any worse.

"Listen Michael I don't know what to do to make this better but I swear to god if you touch one hair on her head…"

He never got to finish the sentence because gun shots rang through the bank and out to the street. All of the police officers including Neal ran into the building but Peter held Neal back before he could do anything.

"Peter let me go! Let me go!" Neal was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bonnie and Caroline were getting back from the mall when they saw Neal trying to get out of Peter's grasp. They asked a bystander what was going on and when he told them they both ran over to Neal he explained everything to them.

The ambulance arrived a couple of minutes later and went into the bank and came out with Elena on a stretcher. None of the paramedics would let anyone get close enough to them so Neal hopped in the car and drove straight to the hospital.

Neal ran in and saw a doctor and immediately went over to him. "Excuse me is Elena Gilbert here? Has she been admitted?"

"What relationship do you have with her?"

"She… she's my girlfriend." Neal said with tears coming up in his eyes.

"Room 231, sixth door on your left." The doctor replied seeing the man's emotional connection to the patient.

Neal practically ran to the room and when he opened the door he could tell that Elena's eyes were closed but she didn't look asleep. He silently walked up to her bedside and sat down on a stool that was there for her.

"I know you're not asleep so please open your eyes." Neal pleaded taking Elena's hand.

"Don't sound so desperate Caffrey," Elena joked slightly while opening her eyes.

"Wait… you didn't get shot?" Neal asked; she seemed ok enough for someone who was in a hostage crisis.

"No I didn't get shot don't worry." Elena said with a small smile and then she realized that he didn't want to be with her so she pulled her hands away. Neal frowned at this and took her hands again so Elena looked away.

"Elena look at me please," when she finally did he started talking again, "I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and when I got your text message about you needing help my heart literally stopped. I couldn't think about anything in that minute all I needed to do was make sure you were ok."

Elena had tears in her eyes. That is what she wanted to hear all along. "I love you to Neal despite everything that you have been through you are the guy I want to be with. We have a lot to figure out but we can do it together. I've got a good feeling about us." They sealed it with a kiss.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now I probably only have one or two more chapters left and then an epilogue. I can't believe that this story is almost over! It has been amazing! Anyways please review and thank you to everyone who has alerted and put this story as a favorite! Until next time… :)**


	6. Graduation and Surprises

**A/N- I have decided that this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue so don't be alarmed when I say that the story is finished! There are going to be a few time jumps in this chapter and I hope to make it really long so that you have a lot of reading material! I was not feeling good today but I could still do stuff and my mom called the doctor and I am to stay in bed. So since I am not like 'I have to sleep sick,' more like 'I can do stuff I just can't walk around and do anything to demanding sick' that means I can write so good for you guys! Anyways enough of my rambling! I hope you all like this chapter and please remember to read and review! Here is **_**"Graduation and Surprises"**_

_**~10 months later~**_

Elena sat nervously on the stage as the principal called the last line of people to come on stage and accept their diplomas. She could not believe that she was named valedictorian. As she was waiting to make her speech Elena looked out into the audience and saw Neal sitting there with Damon, Stefan, Peter, Elizabeth, Carrie and Rebecca. Yes there was a new girl who turned out to be Klaus' sister but she was actually nice. When Stefan came back and they defeated and killed Klaus he went back on his animal diet but he still drank human blood to keep up his strength so he wouldn't loose control again. It was a lot of work but they finally got Stefan under control. Then there was Carrie who Damon had met and really learned to care about. Of course Elena would always be in his heart he told her once but he finally accepted that she was happy with Neal; besides Carrie was kind of perfect for Damon. She was a mixture of fun and loving yet she knew how to stand her ground and be serious. She has blond hair with light brown highlights and is petite which makes her and Damon look so cute together. Elena remembered the time when Carrie and Damon met 6 months ago. He had totally blown her off because he was convinced that Elena and Neal wouldn't make it but when they showed no signs of giving up on their love for each other Damon finally caved and got himself a girlfriend and boy was he happy about it. Stefan and Rebecca have been dating for the past 8 months and they are also perfect for each other.

Elena couldn't believe how well her life had turned out. Now here she was about to give her speech and then she was done. Done with high school and she could finally go to NYU and get her degree in journalism and live her life with Neal. He had taken the surprise of there being vampires and werewolves surprisingly well. Carrie on the other hand got a little frightened but having a much needed talk with Elena she went back to Damon and told him that she loved him vampire and all. Damon too told her that he loved her and proposed to her 2 months later. They have been engaged for a couple months and Elena was really happy that Damon finally found someone to love and that they love him back.

Elena was not only excited about her speech but she was also excited about what she had in store for Neal when the graduation was over. Elena was both nervous and excited to tell Neal the news that only her, Caroline, Bonnie, Carrie and Rebecca knew. Elena was pulled out of her thoughts when the clapping stopped and the principal started to talk again.

"Now I would like to call up our valedictorian Elena Gilbert," as Elena stood up everybody started cheering and clapping and it felt good that people were happy Elena thought. Once she got to the podium everybody quieted down. After taking a deep breath she looked at her boyfriend who winked at her and mouthed 'I love you.' Here we go thought Elena.

"Thank you everybody. I have lived in Mystic Falls my whole life and everybody here knows that I had a tragic death in the family but that just proves that things happen when you least expect it. Life is short and, opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them and, not only the opportunities to succeed but, the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and to live, because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think we owe something to the world and if we can just believe in ourselves and our gift then I think that we can be the change we want to see in the world. This is it, this is our time and this is where we belong. Stay true to yourselves and what you believe in and anything will be possible. We're done!" Elena finished and threw up her hat with the rest of the class.

Elena ran straight into Neal's arms once they got out of their seats and could go and meet there families.

"I'm so proud of you!" Neal said as he kissed her. He pulled her into a hug. Then she went around and hugged everyone. When she went to Damon he gave her one of his signature smirks and then did that eye thing that he loves. He pulled her into a huge hug. "Congrats 'Lena you deserve it."

Elena looked at Damon and tears fell freely down her face and she swore she saw a tear go down his cheek before everything went black.

When Elena opened her eyes again all she saw was white. It was then that she realized she was in the hospital.

"Guys I think she is waking up!" she heard someone yell. The person sounded like they were crying. Why would someone be crying?

When she finally got her eyes focused she noticed Neal standing there looking over her and his eyes were red which proved her theory that he was in fact crying. Then there was another person standing over her who she noticed that must be a doctor.

"Ms. Gilbert you gave us quite a scare there. Thankfully you and your baby are doing great," _shit, _thought Elena. Before she got to say anything Neal spoke up first.

"Doctor what are you talking about? What baby?"

"Ms. Gilbert is a little over two months along. I will go get your release forms. Your vitals are very strong and there is no reason to be concerned," after saying that the doctor left and so did everyone else leaving Neal and Elena.

Neal wouldn't even look at Elena. He looked at the wall in utter shock. He stared at the wall for a full five minutes before finally looking at Elena. He spoke gently and calm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tonight. I didn't expect to faint in front of all of you before I had the chance to tell you. I didn't even know that there was anything wrong with me. Obviously there isn't maybe it is just stress? Stress could cause this. I read it somewhere. I promise you Neal I was going to tell you. It all happened so fast and then I wanted to surprise you. That doesn't matter though what matters is you are going to be a dad!"

Neal was so happy that he heard those words. After everything that happened with Sara, Neal was afraid he was going to loose Elena forever but the truth was Sara just turned out to be a bitch that didn't care about Neal and her only goal was to hurt Elena and make her life miserable. But Elena was smarter then that. She knew not to back down and that there was nothing that made her more angry then Sara being Sara. Elena wasn't going to let anything Sara said to her bother her because she was not going to give her the satisfaction. That was for damn sure.

As Elena left the hospital she was so happy that Neal and her friends were by her side.

_**~5 months later~**_

"Neal what is going on!" squealed Elena. Neal had blindfolded her and told her he had a surprise for her. They had found out a couple months ago that Elena was having a little girl and Neal bought a house in New York so that they could live together. It was about a 20 minute drive from the university so Elena could still go to school and Neal could still do his job that he put on hold when he found out that Elena was pregnant. Right now they were living in his apartment/ room that he had when he first got out of prison.

"Open your eyes," was all Neal said after he took the blindfold off. Elena opened her eyes and caught sight of a beautiful baby girl's nursery. It was truly gorgeous.

"Neal this is amazing," Elena said as she turned around to kiss him but she couldn't because Neal was down on one knee.

"Elena Gilbert when I first met you over a year ago you were a mess. I saw you and I thought I need to get this girl. Then something tore us apart and we were both miserable. When we finally found each other again we both were a mess. I couldn't think straight and then you poured your heart out to me and all I could think was how did I get so lucky as to have a girl like you love me? I don't deserve to be loved look at my track record I am not exactly good for anybody. But you saw the real me; the one who deserves to be loved and wants to be loved and that is what I feel when I am with you. I feel loved when I am with you and that makes me so happy that you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up in the morning and I want to be the last person you see when you fall asleep at night. You are my everything and I will spend the rest of my life making you and our little girl happy. I love you and I would be so honored," he paused for a moment to take out a box that held a beautiful diamond ring "if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Elena was crying now because of those damn hormones all she could do was nod yes before she said through the sobs. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Once she put the diamond ring on Elena got suspicious. "Wait… whose house are we in?"

Neal chuckled and looked at Elena with a very serious expression on his face. "This is our house… I bought it for us." All Elena could do was squeal and then start exploring the house. Neal was happy that his _fiancée _was happy. Now he couldn't wait to call her his _wife._

All the girls were so excited about Elena's new house that they all came over and the girls were in the nursery gushing about how great everything looked while the guys were in the living room watching the football game. Something Elena never understood but oh well.

School had been going really well also. Elena was so happy that she could go to school while she was pregnant and also she didn't have to stay on campus so everything was good. She loved her house, she loved her friends, the baby growing inside of her but most of all she loved her fiancée. He was everything she had hoped for and more. This is all that Elena wanted everything was perfect right now.

"So…" Caroline started "have you guys have picked out any names yet?"

Elena blushed a little bit and then spoke. "Yeah we have but it is a secret so you can't know,"

After Elena said that she heard a bunch of sighs and just laughed. She was so happy that she had this life.

_**~2 months later~**_

"You are doing so well. You are almost there one more push!" Neal whispered into Elena's ear. No matter how tired he was Neal knew he was going to be by Elena's side. Sure he had been there for _26 _hours but that didn't matter he was going to be a dad soon.

_***Flashback- 26 hours ago***_

"_Neal," Elena said quietly in the middle of the night. She hadn't been getting much sleep and then she started getting really bad pains. Elena went to the washroom once she got in there she felt something wet on her legs. Her water broke; in the middle of the night._

"_Mhmmm," was all he said._

"_My water just broke,"_

_That seemed to hit Neal hard because as soon as he heard that he shot up like he had been hit with fire. He pulled on pants and a t-shirt and went straight over to Elena._

"_Are you ok? What do you need? Do you have our hospital bag? Should we go now? Are you ready? How far apart are the contractions? I will call the hospital and tell them we are on our way." Neal shot out questions so fast that Elena couldn't even answer any of them._

"_I'm fine, I need to take a shower and get changed, the hospital bag is by the front door, no we shouldn't go now I need to have a shower, yes I am ready for the baby, no I am not ready right now, they are about 15-20 minutes so we are ok and call them and tell them that I will be there in the next half an hour."_

_10 minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Neal had called everyone to tell them the news; he had called Damon, Carrie, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan and Rebecca._

_Who knew that they would be at the hospital for so long?_

_***End of Flashback***_

The delivery room was filled with sounds of a baby crying. "Congratulations mommy and daddy… it's a girl!"

Elena started to cry and Neal had a few tears fall down his face. After being with their daughter for about an a hour everybody came into the room and saw Elena holding their daughter and Neal asleep on the chair beside the hospital bed.

After getting Neal awake everybody was talking and passing the baby around. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, this baby was gorgeous. Elena was so happy that all of her friends were her with her. This was everything to her.

"Carrie why don't you come over here, everyone out!" Elena said.

Once everybody cleared out Elena began to talk. "You know I saw that look in your eye when you held her… you want one don't you?"

Carrie had tears in her eyes but she talked anyway. She knew Damon could hear every word she was saying but she needed to get this out. "Yeah but you know… I love Damon so much and I am willing to go with adoption if that is what he wants."

Elena looked at the door and saw that Damon was standing there with tears in his eyes. He whispered "That's what I want," everybody came in and had a huge group hug with Carrie and Damon. Elena sat on her bed holding her baby girl just watching the sight. She really wanted to join in on that group hug.

Caroline all of a sudden turned to Elena and said "So what did you name her?" Caroline had tried to figure it out but she couldn't think of anything.

Elena looked over at Neal who just smiled and nodded his head. Elena looked at her daughter and spoke her name "Haley Miranda Caffrey,"

Neal leaned over and kissed her before saying "I love you Elena… always and forever,"

Yes Elena had made him watch a One Tree Hill marathon when she was pregnant. Look where that got him.

**A/N Ok so the reason for all of the One Tree Hill references** **is because 1. I am a huge One Tree Hill fanatic. 2. I am watching it from season 1 through 8 right now. And 3. Well Haley is my favorite character and that is why I had them name their daughter Haley.**

**I used part of Haley's valedictorian speech from season 4 for Elena's because I loved the part that we got to hear before she went into labor. I also used 'always and forever which is what Nathan always says to Haley. Then there was the naming of Neal and Elena's baby. **

**I can't believe that the epilogue is coming up next! So please review and tell me what you think. I will be posting Elena's engagement ring up as well as what there house looks like so keep an eye out. Hope you liked this chapter! Until next time… :) **


	7. Where We Go From Here

**A/N- Ok so this is the epilogue! I can't believe this is the last chapter! I have loved writing this story, it has been amazing and I can not thank everybody enough who has reviewed or put this story as a story alert or a favorite! You guys inspired me to write more. Now I will not keep you waiting here is the epilogue **_**"Where We Go From Here"**_

_**~8 months later~**_

Elena stood looking the mirror at herself in her wedding dress. The day had finally come. She was about to become Mrs. Neal Caffrey. Elena looked over and into the crib where an eight month old Haley was playing with her toys. Elena was nervous; very, very nervous. She had her vows all planned out but she couldn't say what was on the paper. She knew she had to speak from the heart. That is what they always did. No speeches, no planning, they just spoke from the heart.

"Elena are you… oh my gosh," Elena turned around to see Damon standing there ready to walk her down the aisle. They still had ten minutes but Damon wanted to come early so they could talk. He looked down at Haley and picked his god-daughter up. Yes Damon was the god father and Caroline was the god mother. They seemed perfect for the job even though Damon and Elena didn't have the best history; they were still each others best friends now.

After Caroline came in and took Haley Damon turned around to look back at Elena and smiled. "You look so beautiful. I really mean it Elena. You know at one time I wished it was me who was the one marrying you…"

Elena already had tears in her eyes and she really did not want to ruin her makeup. Caroline would kill her. "Damon…"

"No just let me say this," Elena nodded so he continued "I was never the right guy for you. I understand that now, we would have never worked out. You are meant to be with Neal and I am meant to be with Carrie. That is the way things are supposed to be. You are meant to be my best friend. We can still talk about everything and I still want you to be able to come to me if you guys ever get into a fight and you just need someone. Trust me Carrie won't mind and besides I will always be here for you because no matter what happens you will always be my best friend and I will always love you."

Elena smiled and pulled Damon into a hug. He just held on to her as she decided to speak her mind. "You know I was afraid that I was going to fall for you when Stefan left. Not because it was you but because I didn't want to be her. Then Neal came and all of a sudden I was happy again and when he left you were there to pick up the pieces. You tried to help and I pushed everyone away. But then again I always knew that no matter what would happen you would be by my side. That is how I knew that we were going to be best friends. I will always love you too Damon Salvatore,"

Damon looked at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It was like a moving on kiss and it was perfect.

"You ready?" Elena nodded and they left the room and just as they were about to walk down the aisle the music started as everyone stood up. Elena took a deep breath and started to walk down the aisle. Standing at the end was Neal with Peter, Jeremy and Stefan. Damon was going to be standing at the end. On Elena's side there was Caroline, Bonnie, Rebecca and Carrie. Peter's wife Elizabeth was holding Haley in her lap. As they made it to the end of the aisle Damon said to Neal "Take care of my best friend before taking his place with the groomsman.

After saying all the traditional vows it was time to do the vows that they had prepared for each other. Neal was up first. "You Know I thought I knew what true love was. I thought it was when you know that one person is right for you and you can not imagine anything if they are not there with you. That is all true but it also about wanting to spend the rest of your life with that person. To know their favorite songs and what they want for breakfast in the morning. To know that without this one person you do not even want to live because what is the point if they are not there by your side. I can not imagine my life without you. I just want you to know that whatever happens between us I will always be there for you. I care about you so much and you and Haley mean the world to me and nothing will ever change that. I don't know what I would do without you because I know this is forever. I will love you for the rest of my life Elena… always and forever."

Elena had tears in her eyes but she could still talk. It was her turn so she took a deep breath and started to speak. "You know when you first met me. I was broken and lost and confused and I didn't know how to find myself anymore. It was all a big blur but in the mixed of that you were by my side for the rest of my life. You are everything I have wanted in my dream guy. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I have had a lot of people who have been there for you and then when you came into my life I felt complete. Like I was worth something more and I haven't felt that in a really long time. Now here we are. It has been over two years from when we first met and I feel like everything that has happened between us has only made us stronger. I can not think of anything I would rather do then spend the rest of my life with you because I will love you for the rest of my life. The four of us are going to be so happy together."

Neal looked at her like she was crazy and then his eyes widened and everyone's mouth dropped. "I'm pregnant."

Neal looked at her with a huge smile on his face and then Neal turned to the priest who said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride,"

After the kiss the priest said to everyone in the church "Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Neal Caffrey!" Everyone cheered and Neal went over to pick up Haley as the three of them walked down the, well four of them if you count the baby growing inside of Elena. This is where they are going from here… into their new lives, together.

**A/N- I can not believe this is over! I hope you liked how the story ended. Now I want to know if you guys would like a short little sequel for this story; maybe one or two chapters so you could see what Neal and Elena's lives are like after their wedding and after their second child is born. Anyways this is your last chance to review and tell me what you think so please let me know! This is the last time I am saying this for this story! Until next time… :) **


	8. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note but I was wondering if you guys would like to see a sequel to **_**"Somewhere Only We Know?" **_**The sequel would be much longer than the first story because I do have a lot of ideas for a new story and I figured that I would ask you guys before I start writing out the first chapter to see if people would be interested! **

**I am almost finished one of my stories and than I have 6 stories I am still in the process of writing. I know that seems like a lot but I like to write ahead so that I have chapters of stories written out. Be **

**I don't know when this story would be up but if enough people are interested in it then I would gladly start writing a story. **

**It would be about Neal and Elena and their two kids but there are a few things that are going to be difficult things to overcome. I won't give away any major details but I will say that there is going to be a lot of tears and there is going to be disappointment and Damon is going to get mad at someone but I won't say who. **

**Also there is a poll on my profile because other than this sequel I am going to start writing another book and I would really appreciate it if you guys could vote on the poll and tell me what other story you would like me to write. **

**So please leave me a message or a review to tell me what you think about me writing a sequel? If I do write a sequel then I will put the link to the first chapter on this story. **

**Thanks everyone! **

**Until next time… :) **


End file.
